


Strict Machine

by pasdexcuses



Series: Submission Verse [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Fucking Machines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wants to ride a sybian. Eduardo concedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strict Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slasher48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** This work is based on the characters as portrayed in the movie The Social Network, not real people. And, obviously, I’m not making any money from this. 

 

**_Strict Machine_ **

 

“Mark, are you sure?”

 

“We already bought it. We might as well use it.”

 

“I don’t think that’s reason enough to use it.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Mark tries to keep himself from snapping at Eduardo. It’s moments like this that make Mark almost miss the way things were before. Almost. Because Mark would never go back to the way his chest felt tight, impossibly tight, at the thought of them being over at the end of a contract. Just like that.

 

Instead, Mark stares straight at Eduardo.

 

“I want it. I’ve been wanting it for a while. And I trust you. That’s why we’re using it.”

 

Sighing, Eduardo nods before grabbing the back of Mark’s neck and kissing him softly, reassuringly. 

 

“Okay,” Eduardo agrees, finally.

 

Mark smiles, turning his face to the empty box on the floor. 

 

“I can’t believe you want to do this.”

 

“I can’t believe you need to be reassured.” Mark pauses. Then, “After everything we’ve done.”

 

“I’ve never done this.”

 

“Good. Neither have I.”

 

“And you’ll tell me to stop if you want to, right?”

 

“Of course. Though I don’t see that happening.”

 

“You say that now.”

 

“It’s not like you’re going to be inflicting pain on me.”

 

“It’s called overstimulation for a reason.”

 

This time, Mark does roll his eyes but Eduardo can’t see him because he’s walking to his nightstand. He thinks about how much he wants this. How much he wants to _feel_ it and with that thought, Mark takes out the brown leather band he keeps in the last drawer. 

 

Turning on his heels, Mark walks back to Eduardo and hands him the collar. Mark likes it. He enjoys the physical manifestation of his own submission. Feeling the collar around his neck helps him let go. Because he knows that Eduardo put it there. Because he knows that Eduardo will take care of this. Of him. Mark likes the collar. But he also thinks Eduardo enjoys it more than he does.

 

It’s the little things, you see. It’s the way Eduardo never quite smiles but always says _mine_ as he fastens the collar around Mark neck. It’s the way Eduardo will look at Mark’s neck for _hours_ before he actually asks. Sometimes, Mark thinks Eduardo himself doesn’t notice. 

 

And that’s how Mark knows. That this is for them. Not for him. Not for Eduardo. But for them. 

 

“Come here,” Eduardo says softly, and Mark complies, already getting in the mood.

 

Eduardo’s fingers are cold as he buckles the collar around Mark’s neck. 

 

“You’ll do whatever I say because you’re mine,” Eduardo whispers in Mark’s ear, sending shiver down Mark’s spine.

 

It isn’t a question but Mark still answers, “Yes, Wardo.”

 

“Good. Strip, then get on your hands and knees.”

 

Mark does as he’s told easily. The clothes come off without a problem because he never wears many (not like Eduardo, who likes to be in a suit eighty-five percent of the time). Mark sinks to his knees, putting a hand forward, then the other. 

 

When Eduardo starts pressing kisses down his back, Mark feels the muscles in his body starting to give in. He holds still for Eduardo. It isn’t really a complicated task until Eduardo moves away for a moment before coming back to press a lubed finger to Mark’s entrance. Mark can’t help the moan that comes with that first finger dipping in. It isn’t long before there’s a second finger and a third and within ten minutes, Eduardo has Mark pushing back on his fingers and panting hard. Eduardo’s fingers open Mark before they crook inside, and Mark wants to be on their bed so he can grab a fistful of sheets.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mark breathes out, hunching his shoulders and nearly dropping his head to the floor.

 

 

“Elbows off the floor, Mark,” Eduardo orders as he pushes down and presses hard inside Mark.

 

It makes Mark’s vision go white as he jolts and screams. He can feel his arms starting to give in as he pushes back onto Eduardo’s fingers, wanting more, always more from Eduardo. 

 

“More,” Mark pleads. 

 

Chuckling, Eduardo says, “I think you’re ready.” And with that, he removes his fingers from Mark. 

 

Mark clenches his ass around air, feeling empty all of a sudden. He’d complain but he knows they’re not done.

 

“Sit up,” Eduardo orders as he goes to their toy box. 

 

He brings back a blindfold and a pair of leather handcuffs. Mark swallows hard as Eduardo blindfolds him and ties his hands behind his back. 

 

“You’re really hard tonight, Mark. Are you sure you’re gonna last? Or would you like some help?” Eduardo’s voice is teasing and Mark can picture him smirking. 

 

Asshole.

 

“I’m fine,” Mark answers as Eduardo moves things in their bedroom.

 

But then his voice is very close to Mark as he says, “Still so stubborn.”

 

Mark starts smirking but then Eduardo’s hand is on his cock, fingers brushing over the head. Mark gasps, already very close to orgasm. 

 

“You don’t mind this, right? You did say you were fine.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Language, Mark,” Eduardo warns, letting go of Mark’s dick. “Now,” Eduardo starts, pushing something up against Mark’s leg. “Stand up and spread your legs.”

 

Mark does as he’s told, wanting nothing more than to see as Eduardo moves something in between Mark’s legs. He has a pretty good idea of what it is. And still, Mark wants to _see_ it. 

 

“Now, you’re going to get on your knees and when you do, you’re going to press each one flush against the machine.”

 

That last word gets Mark’s heart pumping hard and fast. He doesn’t say a word as he gets on his knees and hugs their new toy tight between his thighs. Mark tries to breathe in and out as he remembers every detail of the sybian he and Eduardo bought. He remembers the black base, the pale dildo and the front vibrator. Mark swallows as he thinks of the different speeds. 

 

“Do you like what I’ve placed between your legs, Mark?” Eduardo’s voice comes from somewhere behind Mark.

 

When Mark only nods, Eduardo yanks his head back by the hair. 

 

“Answer me with words when I ask you a question.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you don’t need any help behaving, correct?” As if to emphasize his point, Eduardo grabs Mark’s dick, pumping it once, twice. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. I’m going to help you getting on this but that’s the last time I’ll touch you. If you want to come, you’re going to have to do it on your own. Are we clear?”

 

Mark feels like the air has been punched out of him. He has never come like that and the thought of managing it makes him harder. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Eduardo is spreading Mark’s cheeks with one hand and guiding the dildo inside Mark as he adds, “Oh, and Mark? Don’t come without asking my permission.”

 

Mark wants to answer. Wants to say _yes_ but then Eduardo is pushing him further onto the dildo, and Mark has trouble making coherent sounds.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moans as his ass sinks entirely on the dildo. 

 

Mark’s chest heaves as he breathes in and out with difficulty. Mark clenches his fists tightly, nails digging into his palms, as he braces himself for what’s about to come. He tries to adjust as quickly as he can because he knows Eduardo won’t give him much time. Mark feels so impossibly full but that’s not everything. The vibrator at the front is flush against his balls. Mark knows, he _knows_ what’s coming and that knowledge only makes him want it more.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Eduardo asks in a low voice. “You sure look like you’re loving this, Mark.” He pauses to take a deep breath like Mark has seen him do many times before. Except Mark can’t see him now, can only visualize Eduardo’s dark eyes on him. “One day,” he starts again but this time, his voice is so close that Mark is sure Eduardo is almost touching Mark’s ear. “I’m gonna make you ride this in front of a mirror so you can see how look. So you can stare at your own ass swallowing down this dildo and then your balls pressed against that vibrator. But that’s not even the best part, Mark.” Mark sucks in a breath, Eduardo’s words getting to him like nothing else does. “The best part is the way your thighs are hugging the machine. Like you’re holding on for dear life.”

 

Mark can feel Eduardo’s warm breath on him and then, when it’s gone, it’s only a matter of seconds before the sybian starts humming under him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Mark bites down hard on his lip to keep himself from screaming because Eduardo is only getting started.

 

“Remember the rules, Mark.”

 

“Yes,” Mark replies breathlessly. 

 

Eduardo waits a minute before he speeds up all of a sudden. The change is so abrupt that Mark jerks up and nearly topples over. The dildo moves relentlessly inside him but it’s really the vibrator pressed against his balls that makes him squirm.

 

“Stop trying to get away from it. Move back to where you were, Mark,” Eduardo orders, slowing down the vibrations. 

 

Mark, who had barely realized he’d moved all that much, squares his shoulders before sliding back to his original positions. It’s then that he notices just how much he’d moved. Because now the vibrator is buzzing against his balls but also up against that sensitive patch of skin between his asshole and his scrotum. 

 

“Shit. Shitshitshit. Fucking fuck, Wardo.”

 

“And we haven’t even gotten to the more interesting features. Are you even going to make it?” With that, Eduardo speeds up. “Answer me,” he orders.

 

“I— Uh, uh… I _will_.”

 

“You can barely speak.”

 

At this, Mark attempts to smirk but it probably ends up being some strange cross between and actual smirk and a moan because Eduardo switches to the next setting, _again_. Mark can feel himself moving slightly. Like he’s trying to get away except not really because there’s a sybian machine humming in between his thighs and Mark has never, ever felt quite like this. The muscles in his legs are tense as Mark hugs the machine between his legs in an attempt to not move. To keep himself right where Eduardo put him.

 

Once Mark has started getting used to the vibration and loud buzzing of the machine, Eduardo does something with the remote that makes Mark squirm. The dildo that has only been vibrating slowly starts moving in circular motions inside Mark. He wants to see, wants to know what Eduardo is doing, how he looks. But the only things Mark gets are the loud noise of the sybian from under him and the distinct smell of his pre-come.

 

“Oh, _god_ , Wardo. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Mark pants.

 

“I think I might fuck you after we’re done here. I wanna feel your hole loose and overused. I wanna fuck it like that. And you’re going to let me.”

 

“Yes.” The dildo inside Mark moves faster, faster. And then, then it moves back and forward and _there_. “Oh, god, _yes_ ,” Mark all but screams, voice raw.

 

“I know that face. So, I’ve found it?” Eduardo asks or mocks him, Mark isn’t sure anymore.

 

“You… You have.”

 

“Maybe you should’ve lied,” Eduardo comments as the dildo presses again on Mark’s prostate. “But then, I would’ve known.” 

 

The dildo’s pace is torture, fast, faster but never fast enough. It drives Mark to the edge but fails to tip him over so Mark rocks his hips. He rocks his hips once, twice and a third time before Eduardo tsks.

 

“Don’t move,” he orders, and Mark has to, he _has_ to stop grinding on the sybian.

 

The reward he gets is Eduardo speeding up the vibrator at the front of the machine. Then he speeds up again. And again. And Mark is trying to count the times in his head so he’ll know when Eduardo is going at him at full-speed but he can’t. He loses his count somewhere in between the loud buzz and his own moans.

 

The vibrations speed up again. Again, and Mark is dying to grind down, to move his hips, to feel a hand, a mouth, _anything_ around his cock. Anything that will finally, finally make him climax because he can’t. His orgasm builds up, up and Mark can’t. He can’t.

 

Then faster, faster and “Touchmetouchmetouchme. _Oh, god_ , touch me, please. Pleasepleaseplease. Wardo. Oh, god. Touchme _please_.”

 

Mark begs and hugs tighter the base of the sybian in the hopeless attempt to get some friction, anything, _anything_.

 

“You know the rules, Mark,” Eduardo says over the loud buzz and Mark’s moans. 

 

“Shitshitshit, please, _Wardo_ ,” Mark insists, not knowing what else to do.

 

He needs to. Wants to. _Needs to_. Fuck. Now. Now. Please, anything. Just. Now. Fucking now.

 

“Wardo, Wardo. _Wardo_ ,” Mark pants, clenching and unclenching his fists.

 

But Eduardo doesn’t touch him. Instead, he speeds up the sybian Mark is riding.

 

“You can do this,” Eduardo says, his voice startling Mark by how close it is. Mark can’t see Eduardo but Eduardo is probably leaning over Mark’s shoulder as he breathes hot air on the shell of Mark’s ear. 

 

“Come on, Mark. You wanted to ride this,” Eduardo continues. “You wanted to ride this and it feels so, so good inside you. You look so incredibly sexy riding it. I want to put my hands all over you. Want to touch your hard nipples, twist them hard and then lick them. Lick you all over until I get to your cock. I want to wipe it clean.” 

 

Mark wants to see him. Wants Eduardo to do all those things, right here, right now. While he’s still riding the sybian, while his legs are still wrapped tightly around the base and his balls are still buzzing to the tune of the vibrations. He wants it. Needs it.

 

“God, Wardo.”

 

“Mark. You can do it. And you’re gonna look so fucking amazing when you do,” Eduardo promises, getting closer to Mark but not close enough. “I’m going to turn this machine on full speed. I’m going to do it now and you’re going to come. You’re going to come for me. What are you going to do Mark?”

 

“I-I ca-can’t. War-do. I can’t, I can’t,” Mark answers, shaking his head because his legs are shaking, his whole body is shaking and he wants to.

 

He wants to come.

 

But he can’t.

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

“I really, _oh god_ , can’t.”

 

“Let go, Mark. Let go and come for _me_.”

 

Mark wants, wants, wants.

 

He needs, needs, needs.

 

But he can’t.

 

“Now,” Eduardo orders as he turns up the sybian.

 

It buzzes louder, louder in Mark’s ears and vibrates faster, faster under Mark, inside Mark, up against Mark. He feels like he himself is vibrating all over and he wants.

 

He wants to come. 

 

“ _Please_ ,” Mark pleads. “Touchmetouchmetouchme.”

 

“No. Come for me, Mark. Like this.”

 

And Eduardo’s voice is strong and close, impossibly close to him. Almost as if Eduardo’s voice is coming from inside Mark.

 

Except that’s impossible.

 

But Mark’s thoughts are not exactly coherent.

 

They’re more a litany of _pleasepleaseplease_ and _touch me, dammit, touch me, touch me_ and _Wardo, Wardo, Wardo_.

 

“Mark. I’m here,” Eduardo says. Mark wants to see him, wants to feel him. “I’m here for you. You can let go.”

 

“ _Wardo_ ,” Mark pants.

 

Mark wants, wants, wants.

 

He needs.

 

He wants.

 

“Come for me, Mark. Come for me.”

 

Mark wants.

 

He needs.

 

And.

 

And.

 

He is.

 

He is.

 

In a blur of _touchme_ and _pleaseWardoplease_ , Mark starts feeling himself coming with his hands bound behind his back, his eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold and the relentless, buzzing sybian machine in between his legs.

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Eduardo says at some point before pressing a kiss at the back of Mark’s neck. “And you’re mine. Mine, mine.” And Mark can’t help the laughter that comes from him because he feels so blissful.

 

Because he’s in that relaxed state that comes after letting go.

 

Because Eduardo is wrapping his arms around his shoulders and breathing into his hair.

 

Because Mark has Eduardo.

 

But Eduardo also has Mark. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was listening to my sexy playlist, happily enjoying the feeling of accomplishment you get when you finish something good when Goldfrapp's "Strict Machine" comes on. And I was SO IN THE MOOD for writing this. 
> 
> A, I hope you like this, I really, really do! And if not, I hope someone else fills it :D You deserve happiness in the form of filled prompts :D :D (Also, yours was like an insanely hot prompt, so).


End file.
